Daegon
Daegon is a character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, introduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. ''He is one of the twin sons of Argus, the god who serves as Protector of the realm of Edenia. He and his brother Taven were destined to embark on a quest across the realms in order to prevent Armageddon. History Original timeline Daegon and his brother Taven were put in a contest by their parents, Argus and Delia. They were put to a long sleep and were to be awakened by their guardian dragons when the time for the quest to begin would come. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error committed by his guardian dragon Caro, who lost mental contact with Blaze and mistakenly believed that to be the signal to release Daegon. Daegon became unbalanced by the early awakening, and confronted his parents about the true nature of the quest. He enlisted the help of Shinnok, who manipulated him, telling him that his parents were aiding his brother. Once he found out what he needed, he killed his parents and formed the Red Dragon Clan, whose primary objective was to find Blaze. In later years he began using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and used the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go. The quest required that both brothers took a weapon that was given to them by their father (the Drakeswords) and a gift from their mother (their armour). When Daegon made it to the temple of where the swords were held, he took them both. When Taven was awakened, Daegon used his Red Dragon troops in an attempt to eliminate his brother. Taven chased Daegon down to the Netherrealm, but left without finding him. Shinnok had lied to him, telling him that Daegon had already left the realm. Eventually Taven and Daegon reached Edenia, where they fought for the right to contest Blaze. Daegon lost the battle, even after all his work to surpass his older brother. Daegon would then die along with the other kombatants in the final battle. Alternate timeline Daegon appears in the ''Mortal Kombat X prequel comics where he plays a pivotal role and acts behind the scenes of the entire comic series. When it was discovered that Kenshi Takahashi was a spy for the Special Forces by infiltrating Daegon's Red Dragon clan, Daegon retaliated by openly threatening to murder Kenshi's lover Suchin and illegitimate son Takeda. Though Daegon's men succeeded in killing Suchin, she hid Takeda away, allowing his father to rescue him and flee for Shirai Ryu territory. Daegon sent his enforcer Hsu Hao to kill Kenshi and his son, only for Hsu Hao to die at Scorpion's hands. Many years later, Daegon loans his soldiers to the Outworld general Reiko and the cleric of chaos Havik to aid them in their own plans to gather the Kamidogu. Mavado, Daegon's second loyal enforcer, would meet his demise at Cassie Cage's hands by his own hooksword. Daegon's Red Dragon forces suffer massive losses working with Reiko and Havik, and both the general and cleric would ultimately fail in their goals. Daegon makes himself known when he confronts the armless Shokan prince, Goro, outside of his base in the Krimson Forest, calling Goro off from attacking his soldiers, telling the prince he has his attention. When Goro expresses interest in the Red Dragon's lore of the Dragon King Onaga, Daegon quickly realizes Goro was interested in the the fact that Onaga possessed regenerative powers. Daegon told Goro that he could help him, before asking why he should. Goro then presents the beaten and unconscious body of the traitor, Kenshi, before Daegon. Abilities * Fiery Hands: Daegon blasts a fireball at his opponent. * Cloak of Avoidance: Daegon spins backwards, then shoots forward with a devastating punch that knocks his opponent back. * Rushing Shoulder: Daegon charges forward and crouches, ramming his opponent with his shoulder. * Rolling Hatred: Daegon rolls toward his opponent and delivers an uppercut that sends him or her into the air. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humanoids Category:Demigods Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Villains Category:Magical Creatures